Quiero estar junto a tí algún día
by ghost ficker rin
Summary: Cuando Miku y Luka se conocieron, no tenían idea del impacto que cada una tendría en la vida de la otra. Ahora que los sentimientos de una de ellas comienzan a cambiar, en qué quedará su amistad? Sentirán lo mismo una por la otra? qué complicaciones surgirán?
1. Chapter 1Demasiado tarde

A.n  
Bueno, sé que hace siglos desde la última vez que publiqué o actualicé algo, pero hay una muy buena explicación para eso y es: fanfiction me trollea.

En fin, hace tiempo quería escribir un fic Miku x Luka que no fuera oneshot, así que esto puede ser que lo termine y todo!

Sepan que puede estar muy mal editado porque, lo estoy editando después de ya haberlo hecho y que no se guardaran los cambios (ya dije, fanfiction me trollea)

Más aclaraciones al final.

* * *

Disclaimer: lo único mío son los hechos narrados, los personajes, ya quisiera.

* * *

Capítulo 1:  
Justo a tiempo.

* * *

La chica de coletas turquezas llegó al pequeño restaurante y se acomodó en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Tenía su mirada fija en la entrada del lugar, esperando a que esa persona apareciera.

Era casi la hora a la que habían acordado encontrarse allí y ella comenzaba a impacientarse, además, eso de estar constantemente mirando la puerta o el reloj no era de mucha ayuda. 

Se cruzó de brazos y giró su vista hacia un punto fijo en el orizonte mientras intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón y la catarata de pensamientos que habían aparecido como consecuencia de sus nervios. 

"Me veré demasiado arreglada.?" Pensó ella observando su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Estaba usando un vestido bastante simple, tan azúl como su cabello, una chaqueta del mismo color ensima, y moños rosa adornaban sus características coletas. 

"O TAL VEZ NO ESTOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BIEN VESTIDA PARA UN LUGAR ASÍ.. DE TODOS MODOS, NO SÉ DE QUE me preocupo, si esto no es una cita."

¿o lo es?" "no estoy segura de que hacer, o que decir. Debería hablarle de mis sentimientos? ¿debería preguntarle por qué me invitó solo a mí? debería esperar a que ella diga algo? Debería decírselo yo y arriesgarme a que.." sus confusos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando unos muy familiares brazos la rodearon por detrás.

—¿Cómo estás?, pequeña, ¿Cómo siempre en las nuves ¿verdad?.- dijo la chica pelirrosa con una sonrisa divertida que solo le salía cuando molestaba a su distraída amiga. 

Miku se sonrrojó, ese era uno de los tantos privilegios que tenía su querída Luka. Era una de las pocas personas que podían hacer que se ruborizara con tanta facilidad. 

—e.. estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.- dijo Miku devolviéndole una tímida sonrisa y notando como tartamudeaba al hablar. Solo esperaba que Luka no lo notara también. 

Luka se sentó a su lado, no sin antes pedir el menú.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer? Miku.- la nombrada observó la lista de comidas, y se dio cuenta que con lo poco que llevaba no le alcanzaría para casi nada. Así que señaló el platillo más barato que pudo encontrar, a lo que Luka la miró acusatoriamente.

—¿solo eso?- Miku asintió rogando que la razón no fuera descubierta, y de paso, que alguien le explicara por qué era tan torpe y despistada y siempre tenía que olvidarse de algo. 

—no trajiste dinero.- y ahí estaba Luka otra vez, leyéndola como a un libro. 

volvió a asentir. —Es que, me demoré intentando arreglarme.. No es que quisiera que me vieras bonita ni nada de eso!.. solo, quería estar presentable, y s.. se me olvidó la billetera. Pero encontré algo de dinero en un bolcillo de la chaqueta así que no tienes de que preocuparte!— Miku hablaba apresuradamente y se enrredaba con las palabras, a lo que Luka soltó una carcajada.

—Qué sucede? Qué es tan gracioso?—

—Tú, Miku, no sé como lo haces, pero siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa.— —Y no te preocupes por lo de la billetera, yo te lo pago, Sabes que no me molesta prestarte. 

—pero, no es un préstamo si nunca dejas que te lo devuelva.- se quejó la más pequeña.

—Entonces, concideralo un regalo.- dijo Luka quitándole importancia al asunto. 

—ya me has hecho muchos regalos.- protestó haciendo una cara de niña pequeña. 

—no importa, te los mereces, así que deja de discutirme.— —Además, sabes que no puedes ganarme una discusión. Yo que tú me rendiría antes de que nos cierren el lugar y te quedes sin comida.— dijo Luka mientras le sonreía y pellizcaba sus mejillas.  
Miku suspiró derrotada y la dejó ser. Con Luka, eso era lo mejor que podías hacer, sobre todo cuando se ponía así de terca. Aunque para Miku su terquedad era una de sus mejores cualidades, incluso si los de más la consideraban un defecto. 

Mientras esperaban a que su comida llegara, se pusieron a charlar de cosas comunes. El colejio, la universidad, sus amigos en común. 

Hablaban y reían, y a Miku le hubiese gustado congelar ese momento para que durara más, últimamente casi no se veían, y Miku la extrañaba como Luka no podría imaginarse. 

En un momento de la conversación Miku giró la vista a la ventana y observó el reflejo de ambas, sonriendo, mirándose, y todo lo que pudo pensar es lo bien que se veían juntas. 

"que lindo sería.. si todo esto fuera real, si fuera una cita real, si pudiéramos ser lo que quiero que seámos." 

—¡Miku chan! Deja de soñar despierta.— Sintió la mano de su amiga pozarse en su brazo. —Tu comida se va a enfriar, o va a cobrar vida y salir caminando de tu plato— Bromeó Luka 

Mientras comían Miku batallaba contra un plato de fideos que no dejaban de moverse —¿o era su mano la que temblaba?— El caso era que estaba comenzando a ocacionar un fideíco desastre, Por lo que Luka le quitó los palillos y se dispuso a ayudarla. 

Cuando Luka acercó los palillos a los labios de Miku, esta se quedó paralizada.

Miró los palillos, luego a Luka y luego a los palillos de vuelta. Como sea, aceptó el gesto y comió. 

Cuando vio que la mayor tenía intenciones de repetir la acción se sonrojó inevitablemente. 

—Luka! Me haces sentir como una niña pequeña.- refunfuñó. Aunque la verdad no era que estuviera molesta, si no que esos detalles la confundían y le hacían más difícil mantener su secreto a salvo. 

—Lo siento!.- se disculpó Luka extrañada, Miku generalmente no le gritaba. —Es que eres tan tierna, tan adorable que a veces olvido que no eres una niña.- añadió riéndo y pellizcando sus mejillas de nuevo. 

Miku solo sonrió para demostrar que todo estaba bien, aunque su interior era una ola de confusión. 

"Luka, me gustaría saber por qué eres así conmigo. Por que me protejes cuando crees que alguien va a hacerme daño, por que me alagas tanto, por qué eres tan amable y cariñosa." La verdad era que a veces Miku sentía que Luka la quería más de lo que era capaz de admitir, a veces, incluso, sentía que podría llegar a corresponderle. Pero luego algo la hacía cambiar de opinión y llegaba a la conclusión de que solo eran amigas muy cercanas, y de que Luka la veía como una hermanita, más que como alguien de quien podría enamorarse.

* * *

Ya más tarde en casa de Luka, [commo cada vez que salían a algún lado] ésta le estaba mostrando una canción que estaba componiendo. 

Miku adoraba escucharla cantar, podría escuchar su voz para siempre y no aburrirse nunca. Era algo simplemente hermoso, la voz de Luka, el sentimiento que transmitía en cada palabra, la mezcla de sensaciones que escucharla provocaba en Miku. Era un momento donde las dos pare´cían conectarse mientras se miraban, una conteniendo lágrimas, la otra reflejando una ternura que generalmente no dejaba ver a nadie. Era algo tan especial, que incluso Miku se permitía creer que tal vez, esas palabras que hablaban de un amor no correspondido y del miedo a arriesgarse a perder a una persona podrían llegar a ser para ella. 

Aunque era también en esos momentos en los que sus sentimientos amenazaban con salir sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlos, en que toda su determinación flaqueaba y podría romper a llorar, o gritarle en la cara todo lo que le hacía sentir, o saltar a sus brazos y quedarse ahí sin decir nada hasta que la otra chica reaccionara. 

—y eso es todo hasta ahora. ¿qué te parece? Tienes alguna idea de cómo podría seguirla? Estoy bloqueada.— preguntó Luka al terminar de cantar.

—Yo, no soy buena con las palabras.- dijo Miku mientras intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón otra vez. La letra definitivamente le había afectado más de lo normal, cosa que no había pasado desapercivida para Luka. 

—vamos, di algo. Lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza.- la animó la pelirrosa  
—Pienso mejor cuando escribo— Dijo esperando que eso le sirviera como excusa. Miku no sabía que podía salir de ella si Luka continuaba alentándola a expresar lo que sentía.

—Está bien, todos nos inspiramos de formas distintas, pero quiero escuchar tus ideas!— incistió Luka pasándole un papel y un lapíz. 

Miku respiró ondo y escribió: 

"Y cada vez que te miro, no me salen las palabras. Mi mente da vueltas y me doy cuenta de que te amo.

Y cada vez que me miras creo que podría enloquecer, podría decírtelo pero no lo hago, porque prefiero estar sola, antes que perderte." 

Le pasó la hoja a Luka, quien leyó las palabras sorprendida.

—Lo sé, no rima— soltó Miku ante la expresión claramente asombrada de su amiga. 

—Y después dices que no tienes talento para escribir. Esto es muy lindo Miku. aunque no rime— dijo con una gran, y sincera sonrisa.

—seguro hay alguien escondido detrás de estas palabras.— Luka movió una ceja en forma de pregunta. 

Ese era su momento. La estaba alentando a que le confesara todo. Esa era la oportunidad.

Pero Miku no era tan valiente. 

" eso es lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Porque cada vez que te miro no sé que decir o que hacer para ocultar la verdad. Porque podría quebrarme y decirte todo lo que siento. Pero no lo hago porque prefiero no tener tu amor, antes que perder tu amistad." 

Respondió en su mente. 

Pero en lugar de eso solo dijo: -solo fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Como dijiste que escribiera lo primero que viniera a mi mente.. no es nada importante.— y desvió la mirada. Ya le era bastante difícil mentir, ni hablar de mentir mirando a Luka a los ojos, la descubriría en cuestión de segundos. 

Podría haberle dicho la verdad, podría haber arriesgado su amistad. Pero estaba cansada de luchar y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar algo tan importante.

así que, solo lo dejó pasar como hacía cada vez que estas cosas pasaban. 

Miku había intentado de todo para dejar de sentir lo que sentía por su amiga, pero era imposible. Al contrario de lo que ella creía que era lo mejor, sus sentimientos crecían más y más cada día.

* * *

Iban de camino a casa de Miku cuando Luka notó que algo andaba mal con Miku, no solo había estado actuando muy rara todo el día, si no que Su amiga estaba muy callada, y aunque fuera el tipo de persona que soñaba despierta la mayor parte del tiempo, no era para nada callada. 

En ese momento recordó lo que escribió en ese papel y tuvo el impulso de volver a preguntar. La respuesta que le había dado Miku no terminaba de sonar convincente, sentía que le había ocultado algo, algo que le estaba haciendo mal y que por alguna razón no se atrevía a compartir ni si quiera con ella. 

Repitió una y otra vez en su mente las palabras que Miku había escrito.

Y justo cuando iba a preguntar, Miku abrió la voca para decir algo. 

Decidió que estaba harta de callar, estaba cansada de ser una cobarde y tener todo el tiempo esa duda que no la dejaba en paz. Así que juntó valor y dijo. 

—Luka, hay algo importante que quiero contarte.— Era el momento, ya había sacado el tema, ahora solo tenía que decirlo y esperar lo mejor.

—Dime, te escucho. Y la verdad es que estaba por preguntarte si estabas bien..— 

En ese momento Miku vio como un chico de cabello violeta corría en su dirección y como Luka le hizo señas para que se acercara. 

Éste respondió al saludo y vino hacia ellas. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de Luka la abrazó, a lo que ella correspondió y le dio un tierno beso. 

Miku apartó la vista mientras luchaba contra sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y delatarla. 

—Miku, recuerdas a Gakupo, el amigo de Len.- dijo Luka con una sonrisa.

Miku asintió, podía retener el yanto, pero no confiaba en que su voz no fuera a fallarle.

—él y yo estamos saliendo desde hace unas semanas.- confirmó Luka casi quebrando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Miku.  
—Amor, Agregó dirijiéndose al chico. —Ella es mi mejor amiga Miku.— 

—Es un gusto Miku cchan, Luka me habla mucho de ti.— dijo él sin tener idea de la tristeza que esa felicidad que irradiaban los dos estaba causándole a Miku, quien hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para felicitarlos, y tan pronto como vio un autobús que la dejara en su casa se excusó para irse. 

* * *

Ya en el camino, se permitió esconder la cara en un libro y llorar silenciosamente. 

"al final, hice bien en no decir nada. si lo hacía, probablemente la hubiera perdido para siempre. y aunque esto no es fácil, sería más difícil acostumbrarme a no tener a Luka a mi lado.

Aunque sea solo como una amiga."

Se imaginó que hubiera pasado si el chico llegaba unos minutos después, si ella hubiera tenido el valor para confesarse.

Ahora solo estaría deseando no haberle dicho nada a Luka. 

El sonido de su celular vibrando la sacó de sus pensamientos. No tuvo que mirar para saber que era Luka.

"¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías contarme? no vas a dejarme esperando a que lo adivine o sí?. ¿Te encuentras bien? hoy estuviste muy rara todo el día." 

Se quedó mirando la pantalla por unos minutos antes de escribir.

"no era importante. Tal vez te lo diga.. algún otro día." 

* * *

A.N: Y bueno, así termina el primer capítulo! No me maten, o si lo hacen, esperen a que escriba el segundo.

Bueno, la verdad no tengo idea de con qué rumbo va esto (reconozco que es un poco autobiográfico y no sé como pueda llegar a terminar) Pero tengo parte de los hechos más importantes para la historia, el caso es como los ordeno. Pero eso si, este fic va a tener final! sea cual sea, y aunque me lleve un millón de años. Igual mi inspiración funciona a fuerza de reviews, así que ya saben.. Dejen alguno! con uno o dos me conformo.

También, si a alguien le suena familiar este fanfic, es porque lo había publicado como un oneshot hace cosa de un año. Ahora intenté editarlo y agregar explicación a cosas que noté habían quedado medio colgadas. Aunque por ser la versión a las apuradas después de que la otra se borrara, puede haber quedado mal.

En fin, el punto es que si a alguien le suena a que ya lo leyó.. seguramente es porque ya lo leyó.

Bueno, me retiro, dejen reviews! [no importa si son tomatazos o amenazas, todo sirve (?)]

Pd: si tienen un mejor nombre para la historia, díganlo, esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió y sinceramente no me gusta, creo que no describe la idea que tengo para el fic.


	2. Chapter 2Sentimientos a distancia

Autors note. Si, lo sé, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no me demoro 3 siglos en actualizar algo! Pueden festejar.

Yo diría que me quedó kilométrico el cap, pero espero que les guste. Aviso que los primeros capítulos van a ser un poco lacrimógenos, porque básicamente Miku no solo está triste, también tiene muchas dudas y no sabe a quien recurrir. Pero voy a intentar poner mucho humor para equilibrar y que no me maten por hacerlos llorar.  
Disfruten el Cap, y muchas gracias por los reviews! Me pone super feliz que a alguien le guste mi intento de historia.

* * *

Capítulo 2  
Sentimientos a distancia.

* * *

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Miku descubrió que Luka estaba saliendo con un chico. Y definitivamente no había sido un mes fácil para ninguna de las dos. 

Mientras Miku hizo todo lo que pudo para no pensarlo demasiado, incluso intentó distanciarse un poco de su amiga, Luka no podía dejar de pensar en qué era lo que tenía a su siempre sonriente niña de coletas tan preocupada y distante. Por lo que había hecho varios intentos de hablar con ella, casi todos sin éxito. 

Ahora, la chica de cavellos turquezas se encontraba en casa de su amiga Rin con un libro en las manos, haciendo todo lo posible por estudiar algo, pero como ya le había sucedido, no lograba concentrarse. 

—Entonces, lo primero que hay que recordar es, que la teoría conciste en…— Rin resumía el párrafo que Miku acababa de leer, mientras esta volvía a mirar al infinito y a pensar en la nada. Si, una nada de cavellos color algodón de azúcar y hermosa voz. 

"Ya no sé que hacer con esto, no sé que hacer con ella, debería alejarme o no?. Gakupo no es mal tipo, y se ve que la quiere de verdad. Además, si lo veo, me siento mal porque me gusta su.. novia." Cada vez que la palabra con n cruzaba la mente de Miku, una lágrima amenazaba con salir y desatar la inundación del siglo. Por lo que miró hacia otro lado y continuó con su monólogo interno. Sin embargo este comportamiento ausente no pasó desapercibido por su amiga. Después de todo, la rubia era quien mejor la conocía y sabía todos sus secretos. 

O casi Todos. 

* * *

—Torre de control a Miku!.. Torre de control a Miku!.. Podrías aterrizar?— Rin Sacudía sus manos con impaciencia casi golpeando a su amiga en la naríz con el libro. 

—Escuchaste algo de lo que te acabo de explicar?— Preguntó la rubia visiblemente molesta cuando por fin consiguió que Miku le dirigiera la mirada. 

—No. Lo siento, me distraje un segundo.— Respondió intentando no sonar apagada. 

—Yo no diría que fue un segundo. En realidad, has estado muy perdida últimamente. En clases, cuando hablamos de cualquier cosa, cuando nos juntamos a estudiar. Estás empezando a preocuparme Miku. Además, tienes ojeras. Y no creas que soy la única que lo notó, Gumi, Meiko, incluso Piko me han preguntado si tengo idea de que te sucede y la verdad es que no! No la tengo y.. esta vez un "no es nada," no me hará dejar el tema de lado.— Rin estaba muy seria, y algo que la peliturqueza tenía claro era que cuando su amiga se ponía seria, la discusión podía durar horas. 

Miku miró a su amiga y pensó en algo que la hiciera sonreír. Una sonrisa sincera la convencería lo suficiente como para dejar de hacer preguntas. Al menos por esa tarde. En algún otro momento volvería a presionarla. 

—Es que enserio, no es nada! estoy actuando igual que siempre, solo es estrés supongo. Ya sabes, por los exámenes y eso.— Sabía que no sonaba para nada convincente, y también sabía que podía confiar en Rin para contarle la verdadera razón de su cambio de actitud. Ella no se lo diría a nadie si Miku se lo pedía, pero estaba aterrorizada. 

Así que, aunque odiara mentir, y sobre todo mentirle a ella que era como su hermana, siguió finjiendo. No podía perder a dos amigas en un mismo año! Y no estaba completamente segura de que Rin no la trataría como a un vicho raro. Incluso había soñado con la situación. 

* * *

*Flashback*

Miku y Rin se encontraban en su lugar favorito del centro, la fuente que estaba junto a la tienda de manga a la que siempre iban, cuando la rubia comenzó a cuestionarla por su inusual mal humor. 

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, así que si algo te está molestando, quiero saberlo Miku! Por algo somos mejores amigas.— 

Miku la miró con los ojos llorosos, ya no soportaba más estar deprimida y no tener a nadie para contarle como se sentía y por qué, así que respiró hondo y lo soltó. 

—Lo que sucede es que.. me.. me gusta alguien, me gusta mucho! Pero.. cuando quise decirle lo que sentía descubrí que está saliendo con otra persona, y ahora.. no sé que hacer. Me ha gustado por más de un año, y no creo que olvidarla vaya a funcionar.— Concluyó mirando al suelo. 

—Espera un segundo.. Dijiste olvidar ¿la? ¿olvidarla?— El rostro de Rin denotaba sorpresa y algo más.. Era disgusto? 

—Ese es el otro problema.. Es una chica. Es, Luka.— Contestó casi en un suzurro. 

—¿Qué? Una chica? Pero eso es!.. Es— Rin se alejjó de miku de modo que cada una quedó en un extremo distinto de la banca en la que estaban sentadas. 

—Está mal Miku. Es tonto y desagradable, y no puedo seguir siendo tu amiga si tienes esos gustos. Creo que será mejor que mantengamos distancia de ahora en adelante.— La rubia se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado, su expresión era completamente fría. 

—Pero Rin.. Ya perdí a Luka, no puedo perderte a ti también.— La pequeña ya no podía controlar sus lágrimas. 

—¡no! Entonces olvida ese capricho! Cómo crees que podría seguir siendo tu amiga? Cómo podría compartir una cama contigo? O abrazarte con total normalidad? Es imposible. Tan imposible como tu supuesto amor por esa chica.— Rin se volteó y se dispuso a irse. y por más esfuerzos que Miku hacía para correr detrás de ella, no podía alcanzarla. 

*fin Flashback* 

* * *

Cuando desper´tó del sueño, no sabía si llorar o reír. Por un lado tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No podía arriesgarse a escuchar esas palabras de su amiga de toda la vida. Y por otro sentía que la situación era una locura. Rin había estado con ella en sus mejores y peores momentos, había soportado hasta sus peleas, y nunca la había dejado sola. No lo haría ahora y por algo tan simple como que le gustara alguien. 

Aún así, no tenía ganas de arriesgarse. 

Cuando Miku salió de su ensoñación, Rin continuaba observándola con ojos de sospecha pero lo dejó pasar y solo dijo: Está bien, si es solamente cansancio, tal vez deberíamos hacer otra cosa y seguir mañana. Con los de más aquí nos será más fácil entender algo. ¡Tenemos el gran cerebro de Piko de nuestro lado!— Dijo posando como animé y agitando el libro ahora cerrado en el aire.

* * *

Por otra parte, Luka se encontraba ensayando con su banda la misma canción que le había mostrado a Miku semanas antes. Cada vez que escribía algo, buscaba a Miku por aprobación. Si a ella le gustaba la letra, precionaba a su banda a ensayar hasta que saliera perfecto no, lo siguiente. 

Pero hoy era diferente. Habían pasado las últimas dos horas ensayando y no habían llegado ni al coro. 

—Esto es un desastre!— La chica pelirroja que se encontraba parada detrás de la batería golpeó un platillo y lanzó sus palillos al piso obviamente frustrada. 

—No solo estamos descoordinados, sino que nos confundimos los tiempos, la guitarra de Len está desafinada, yo ya no sé que ritmo seguir, y Kaito, podrías dejar de escupirme? Haces beat-box, no eres una fuente!.— Se quejó Miki tirándose perezosamente sobre un sillón puf. 

—Sin mencionar,— Continuó el sermón que usualmente era dado por su vocalista y compositora. —Luka, en qué nebulosa te perdiste? Olvidaste la letra, cantaste antes de tiempo, y eres tú quien debería estar remarcando nuestros errores! No yo!—

Concluyó al tiempo que su rizado y rojo cavello parecía inflarse con sus quejas.

Luka se había pasado todo el día con la mente en las nuves y los ojos en el celular, y ni si quiera la práctica había podido hacer que olvidara ese nudo de preocupación e inseguridad. 

—Si, tienes razón Miki. Al menos alguien me ayuda a poner orden.— Suspiró y dirijió la vista a su teléfono una vez más. 

—Qué no escuchaste? Tú también estás distraída!— Reclamó Len cansado de que la culpa fuera siempre suya y de Kaito. 

—Si, si, ya lo sé. Es solo que. Estoy preocupada.— Confesó mientras daba vueltas por el espacioso garaje de los Sion también conocido como su sala de ensayo. 

—Qué ocurre? Te peleaste con Gakupo?.— investigó la baterista en un intento de ayudar a su amiga así podían volver a ensayar. 

—Estoy seguro de que ya lo espantó con sus escenas de celos y su mandonidad.— Aseguró Len. 

—Callate Len, y mandonidad no es una palabra.— Miki le lanzó un almohadón. 

—No es por Gakupo, es por Miku.— Dijo Luka sin vueltas. 

—¿Miku? Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto. Es como dijo la entrometida de Lili. Si tanto la quieres ve y díselo en vez de salir con chico verengena para olvidarla.— Dijo Kaito copiando la voz y las palabras de su otra amiga. 

—No es eso bakaito. Estoy preocupada por ella. La última vez que nos vimos, y el día que conoció a Gakupo, estaba algo.. Rara, y escuchen antes de decir tonterías. Me refiero a que estaba muy callada, y cuando le mostré la canción y le pedí ideas, Este verso— Luka señaló a un párrafo en la hoja que descansaba sobre su teclado.

—Lo escribió ella.— 

Todos se turnaron para leer y se quedaron igual de sorprendidos. 

—Será que aún no supera a Len?— Escupió Kaito ganándose varios golpes. 

—No lo sé. No sé que pensar. Iba a decirme algo importante pero luego Gakupo apareció y cuando le envié un mensaje preguntándole, solo respondió.

"No era nada. Tal vez te lo diga.. Algún otro día.—

Y no he hablado con ella desde entonces.— 

—Esto definitivamente no es por Len. Lo siento Kagamine, pero eres olvidable, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que ni si quiera puedes dirigirle la palabra a la pitufina chibi porque temes que te golpee.— Dijo una chica rubia entrando al garaje como si de su casa se tratara. 

—Luka, dejame leer más de cerca.— Lili ojeó el papel y su característica mirada fangirl apareció al instante. 

—Ohoho, no, esto no es por Len, estoy segura! Luka.. eres una cabeza dura! Te dije que estaba enamorada de ti! Se los dije a todos! Como siempre, la gran Lili tenía razón!— La entrometida rubia daba saltitos y golpeaba a sus amigos con la partitura mientras Luka intentaba explicar que eso era imposible. 

En medio de todo el caos, el teléfono de Luka comenzó a sonar y esta voló a atenderlo. 

—Hola, ¡miku! Si, cómo estás. Te estuve llamando y..— La voz de Luka se perdió mientras ella se alejaba al patio a hablar con su amiga. 

—Y hablando de la reina de roma. O más bien, de la reina del corazón de Luka— Rió Lili divertida.

—Esas dos están conectadas, se los digo!. Terminarán juntas como sea, no importa si tengo que fabricar un suero de la verdad para obligarlas a que se confiesen lo que sienten.— Sus amigos la miraban aburridos. Cuando Masuda Lili se obsesionaba con alguien, o más bien, con juntar a alguien, tenían que escucharla inventar planes por horas. Aunque en este caso, al menos para Miki y Len, era obvio que Lili tenía algo de razón.

—Supongo que no ensayaremos más por hoy. Si decían que Luka estaba perdida, no quieran saber como estará cuando aparezca.— Cambió de tema la rubia ante las expresiones de sus amigos.

—Aque te refieres con "ensayaremos"? tu ni estás en la banda!— Kaito comenzó la típica discusión.

—Cómo que no? Yo soy la parte más importante! Soy su amuleto de la suerte, siempre estoy ahí para apoyarlos.— Se dio crédito a sí misma Lili.

—En otras palabras, eres nuestra mascota.— Concluyó Kaito.

—Pft, a nadie le importa tu opinión, bakaito.— y con eso abandonaron todo intento de ensayar al menos por ese día. 

* * *

Autor note: Bueno, estaba segura de que me había quedado kilométrico, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es más que nada un capítulo relleno.

La idea principal era presentar al grupo de amigos de Luka y a la mejor amiga de Miku, así que ¿qué les parecieron?

No odien a Rin todavía! Ella es puro amor, es solo que Miku está preocupada y por eso la imagina reaccionando de forma tan dramática.

Como soy un poco insegura voy a preguntar: ¿están quedando claras qué cosas son pensamientos? ¿o tienen mejor forma de marcar esto. ¿Les parece que me quedaron muy cursis los diágolos del sueño? porque a mí si. ¿y que tál los párrafos?

En fin, ya saben, respuestas a esto, comentarios, tomatazos, juntada de firmas para que me dedique a otra cosa.. Dejenlos en un review.

Hasta la próxima vez que se me dé por actualizar.

Tengan un buen día / noche / lo que sea.

Aviso importante: Aparte del negitoro habrá menciones de otras parejas, pero no van a ser las más comunes, así que nopes.. nada de RinxLen Lo siento.

Otro aviso importante: no esperen lemones de mi parte, nunca fui parte de uno, así que no sé escribirlos. 


End file.
